Power: Supernatural
Power: Supernatural Supernatural are near instant abilities that are on a supernatural level. They can either be inherent within a being. Or gained via some other supernatural entity, such as a benevolent spirit or god. Perhaps some vessel containing the power etc... Some core examples of this would be... -Shaman, one who calls apon spiritual entities, such as those of his ancestors or perhaps the totems of animal spirits and the like. Typically has values of spiritualism and values the spirit over the flesh. Often learns to gain the aid of these beings through possesion or allowing his body to be possesed. There are also those who pervert the spirits power, using bad medicine, and steal the magic for themselves. These men are known as Sham-man. They have little regard for the well being of the spirits whom they reap their powers from. This often pollutes there spirit and body, becoming a twistewd image of what they once were. -Witch/Warlock, one who calls on profane magic often granted by some otherworldly force. Such as a pact with a more powerful supernatural entity (demons, dragons, ascended beings etc...) Values accruing power by any cost. Including sacrifice (most often plants and blood, on the extreme end possibly life and souls). -Sorcceror/Mystic, one whoms natural abilities come from a near to distant blood relation to a supernatural entity. Learning to harness this inherent energy in a variety of ways. Such as magic, Enhanced mental capacity, physcial might etc... Has no specific values though depending on their lineage might struggle sometimes with their heritage. This often leads to other kinds of powers as well, such as control over magic, or perhaps some other force of nature. -Supernatural creature, a being that exists as an anomoly among other beings. Either having been created as part of another creatures whim. Or coming into being out of cosmic coincidence of powerful forces combining together by chance or by design. -Supernatural essense, a spiritual being that has ascended flesh, learning instead to manipulate the world in a more paranormal sense. Sometimes confused as simple ghosts, these beings are capable of entering minds or bodies of others and are difficult to destroy through physical means. But as such constantly live between realms, being neither immune nor weak to either. This would be the first step for becoming an ascended being. Priest/Cleric, One who through the worship of another being that is revered by many. Is granted power to invoke that beings will. Either through direct intervention by the deity themselves. Or simple empowerment or borrowing of its might. The entity itself can be virtually anything, supposing its power was sufficient and it had enough whom worshipped it. The priest or cleric would typically share similar points of view to the entity being worshipped, which could have any number of goals (good or bad). This could also include the worship of some cosmic energy or anomoly. Potentionaly granting control of said energy. Like a force of existance belived in by many. Category:RPG